Dios de dioses
by alucar54
Summary: en la realidad alfa el demostro su verdadero poder que es ilimitado,pero despues de recuperar sus recuerdos habrira la puerta omega y destruir la dimension,solo por diversion ,despues de todo un dios tiene sus razones.


prólogo

"-dónde estoy-"fue la incógnita, de un chico de pelo rubio puntiagudo, piel pálida sin llegar a la exageración ojos azules y unas 6 curiosas barbas como marcas que parecían de zorro o de gato.este chico es naruto uzumaki,un chico de 16 años que asistía a kuoh academia,naruto también es conocido como el "delincuente de kuoh" por su apariencia rebelde y el hecho de que siempre venía a la escuela con moretones en la cara,naruto es un chico amable pero travieso haciendo bromas a varios estudiantes y profesores cosa que le daba mas mala reputación como estudiante y aumentaba la de delincuente,el chico en estos momentos estaba mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar donde estaba,cosa que le era imposible ya que estaba en un lugar donde solo se veía pura luz que envolvía todas partes,naruto a continuación habló.

"-esto debe de ser un sueño-"pensó naruto mientras caminaba,solo para seguir viendo luz,siguió caminando alrededor de lugar,hasta que después de unos 30 minuto vio una clase de puerta,comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la puerta donde quedó visiblemente impresionado a la puerta de 50 metros,con montones de grabados que no podía entender.

-"okey,creo que no pasara nada si echo un vistazo"-dijo hablando para sí mismo,comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas esperando que abriera después de unos minutos decidió parar,"-es inútil-"pensó resignado, cuando se iba a dir noto como todos los grabados comenzaron a arremolinarse para mostrar un solo grabado con letra japonesa,que inmediatamente entendió.

-"sangre,oh tal vez quiera decir que necesita sangre para abrirse como en ese anime,que extraña puerta"-pensó lo último con una gota de sudor-"bien no es hora de quejarse vamos a intentarlo"-a continuación se mordió su dedo pulgar haciendo que sangrara cosa que le sirvió para pegar la sangre a los cajis.la pared comenso a brillar cosa que lo hizo retroceder,después de unos segundos la puerta dejó de brillar dejando ver un abismo donde había unas puertas pero de distintos colores,un poco vacilante comenzó a caminar hasta atravesar la puerta cuando atravesó la puerta esta desapareció cosa que ni noto por estar concentrado en las otras puertas.

-"pero que rayos"-pensó un poco en shock al ver como las puertas se convierten en esferas brillantes que se fusionaron en una espera que brillaba de todos los colores que había visto incluso muchos que no habia visto,pero lo que mas le sorprendió fuera que se fusionaran ya que por la infinidad de esferas que se conectaron debería de ser sientas,involuntariamente sus piernas comenzaron a caminar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla,y cuando la tomó en sus manos un brillante resplandor brillo hasta que no se podía ver nada mas que luz.

Lunes,en un departamento en kuoh.

en un departamento en kuoh,en la habitación de nuestro protagonista podemos ver cuencos de ramen tirados en el suelo basura tirada por doquier ,y en la cama un bulto comenzó a moverse despues de oir su despertador sonar,una mano salió de la sabana apagando el despertador una cabeza a continuación le siguio, la cabeza miró el reloj mirando que faltaba como 1 hora para comenzar la escuela,con un suspiro decidió por primeraves llegar temprano a la escuela,parándose y caminando a el baño abrió la llave del agua para regar agua en la cara,entonces se miró al espejo y dijo sin importancia alguna.

-"ne,pelo blata con rosados ne"-dijo sin preocuparse.

3 2 1 y.

-"QUEEEEEE"-lanzó un grito que hasta rompió varios vidrios.

"-pero que me paso-"penso apresuradamente,después de todo su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente,su antes pelo rubio que brillaba como el sol ahora era un albino alborotado que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo(foto de portada),aunque ahora que lo notaba se veía increíblemente sexy con un suspiro se resino solo desearía que su pelo fuera rubio otra vez para que no lo confundan con tinte,dando otro suspiro cerro los ojos,cuando los abrió dio otro grito.

-"pero que"-grito pero más suave que antes,su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad increible,antes de que un bombillo apareciera en su cabeza-"tal vez ahora tengo super poderes que me permiten hacer cosas geniales"-pensó con una sonrisa antes de mirarse al espejo y decir-"deseo que mi pelo sea como antes"-e igual como antes en un parpadeo su pelo era plateado como antes.

-"tal vez deba probar mis poderes antes de ir a la escuela"-hablo mientras salía solo para toparse con su habitación toda sucia y desordenada con un suspiro iba a comenzar a ordenarla hasta que recordo que tenia super poderes-"bien vamos a ver,uhhhhh o que tal clones"-continuación de la nada aparecieron clones de el que comenzaron a arreglar la casa-"esto es genial, tal vez pueda copiar los poderes de comic o manga"-pensó con estrellas en los ojos antes de comenzar a leer comic y manga.

una media hora después.

vemos a un pequeño zorro,que al instante se transformó en naruto el cual estaba mirando sus manos un poco sorprendido,naruto sonrió antes de que un par de alas oscuras aparecieran en su espalda.

haciendo desaparecer las alas naruto comenzó a entrenar sus poderes antes de comenzar a relajarse.

10 minutos después

despues de algun tiempo de entrenar sus poderes, naruto llego a la conclusión que tenia un absoluto arsenal de habilidades asi que decidio versus límites,jugandole bromas a unos demonios de dicha escuela a la que asistía.

-"comencemos,je je je je"-pensó naruto con mucha diversión,antes de chasquear los dedos generando que todo detuviera.

manipulación del tiempo,muy increible habilidad,mirando que le faltaban 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela decidió tomárselo con calma.

kuoh academia

vemos como un naruto con unas gafas,una con un vidrio morado y otra con uno blanco que estaban de forma horisontal en su cabesa.

esas gafas habian sido una creacion de su otra abilidad llamada Almighty object creation( todopoderoso objeto creacion)que le permitia crear armas/objetos de ilimitado poder que llegaba incluso a la casi omnipotensia,esa gafas llamadas amounted Supreme(ascendio supremo)que le daba la capacidad de ver mas alla de lo entendible como la dimension omega,o otras dimensiones paralelas ademas de poder entender todas las cosas mucho mejor, pero lo mas inportante una sonrisa pervertida se asomo por su cara,ver ATRAVES DE LA ROPA.

naruto entro a su salon con despreocupacion,se sento en su asiento y chasquio los dedos.

TIIIILLLL

sono el tinbre de la escuela los alumnos poco a poco iban entrando para asistir a clases,entre ellos iba issei hyudo que venia con un seño fruncido, por el echo de aber descubierto que su dochu-senpai rias gremory una de las tres one-samas de la escuela con todo su sequito eran diablos heredera de una casa inportante del inframundo la casa gremory y futura esposa de riser phenes otro mienbro de una casa inportante,eso era lo que lo tenia tan pensatibo asiendo que le pidiera un tiempo a asia para pensar,fue interunpido de sus pensamientos por un grito de una chica.

-" KYAAAAA"-eran los gritos que se escullaban por todos los lados de su salon,lo que lo hiso correr hacia el aula solo para encontrarse con un monton de chicas aremolinadas al rededor de un chico estremada mente atrativo con pelo albino y ojos azules con mechones de su pelo tapandole el ojo izquierdo gafas en sima de su cabesa y lo que paresia un tatuaje morado en su cara.

-"y le dije no eres tu,obiamente soy yo"-dijo el chico asiendo que las chicas comensaran a reir sin parar.

-"que esta pasando,y quien es el"-penso issei claramente celoso.

el chico se para de su silla antes de ponerse en frente de issei y desir.

-"hola, iseei"-dijo naruto causando que issei mirara en choque antes de decir-"naruto"-dijo asiendo que la persona enfrente de el asintiera generando que todos al rederor que daran en shod.

fin.


End file.
